Synchronicity
Synchronocity is Sakura and Spring's theme song which is a song by Nogizaka46. Color Coding: Sakura / Spring |-|Romaji= Kanashii dekigoto ga aru to boku wa hitori de Yoru no machi wo tada hitasura aruku nda Senaka marume utsumuite Iku ate nanka nai no ni Zattou no sono naka wo samayou Keep going Keep going Surechigau mizushirazu no hito yo Jijou wa shiranakute mo ii nda Sukoshi dake kono itami wo kanjite kurenai ka Shingou matsu aida ni chotto dake jikan o ii kai Kono kimochi wa wakaru hazu da shinkuronishiti Kitto Dredatte daredatte aru darou Fui ni kizuitara naiteru koto Riyuu nante nani mo omoiatarazu ni namida ga koboreru Sore wa soba ni iru soba ni iru dare ka no sei Kotoba wo kawashite inakute mo Kokoro ga katte ni kyoumei suru n da Ai wo wakeatte Hamore hamore Minna ga shinjitenai kono yononaka mo Omotteru yori ai ni afureteru yo Chikazuite dou shita no to kiite konai kedo Sekaijuu no hito ga dare ka no koto omoiu kabe Tooku no shiawase negau shinkuronishiti Dakara Hitori dewa hitori dewa make sou na Totsuzen yattekuru kanashimi sae Issho ni naku dareka ga ite norikoerareru nda Zutto otagai ni otagai ni omoi aeba Itsu shi ka kokoro wa hitotsu ni naru Oodan hodou de tonari awaseta tanin doushi de mo guuzen Kakaekonda Yuutsu toka Mune no itami mo 76 (nana juu roku) okubun no 1 (ichi) ni natta ki ga suru Kitto daredatte daredatte aru darou Fui ni kizuitaranaiteru koto Riyuu nante nani mo omoi atarazu ni Namida ga koboreru Sore wa soba ni iru soba ni iru dareka no sei Kotoba wo kawashite inakute mo kokoro ga katte ni kyoumei suru nda Ai wo wakeatte Hamore Hamore Hamore Naiteru hito no tame ni boku mo doko ka de Nani mo kizukazu sotto namida nagashitai |-|Kanji= 悲しい出来事があると僕は1人で 夜の街をただひたすら歩くんだ 背中丸めうつむいて 行くあてなんかないのに 雑踏のその中を彷徨う Keep going Keep going すれ違う見ず知らずの人よ 事情は知らなくてもいいんだ 少しだけこの痛みを感じてくれないか 信号待つ間にちょっとだけ時間をいいかい この気持ちはわかるはずだシンクロニシティ きっと 誰だって誰だってあるだろう 不意に気づいたら泣いてること 理由なんてなにも思い当たらずに涙がこぼれる それはそばにいるそばにいるだれかのせい 言葉を交わしていなくても 心が勝手に共鳴するんだ 愛を分け合って ハモれ ハモれ みんなが信じてないこの世の中も 思ってるより愛に溢れてるよ 近づいてどうしたのと聞いてこないけど 世界中の人が誰かのこと思い浮かべ 遠くのしあわせ願うシンクロニシティ だから 1人では1人では負けそうな 突然やってくる悲しみさえ 一緒に泣く誰かがいて乗り越えられるんだ ずっとお互いにお互いに思い合えば いつしか心は１つになる 横断歩道で隣り合わせた他人同士でも偶然 かかえこんだ 憂鬱とか 胸の痛みも 76億分の1になった気がする きっと誰だって誰だってあるだろう 不意に気づいたら泣いてること 理由なんてなにも思い当たらずに 涙がこぼれる それはそばにいるそばにいる誰かのせい 言葉を交わしていなくても心が勝手に共鳴するんだ 愛を分け合って ハモれ ハモれ ハモれ 泣いてる人のために僕もどこかで なにも気づかずそっと涙流したい |-|English= When something sad happens, alone I Simply walk through the evening streets I hunch over and hang my head Because I have no destination I loiter around in the traffic Keep going Keep going The unknown people that pass by It’s fine if I don’t know their life’s circumstances Would you feel a bit of this sadness for me? Do you have a few minutes while we wait for the traffic light? You should know this feeling, Synchronicity Surely Everyone, everyone lives Suddenly I realize that I’m crying Tears fall without me remembering the reason why It’s because of somebody beside me, beside me Even though we haven’t exchanged words My heart sympathizes with them of its own accord Share your love Harmonize, harmonize Even though people don’t believe it in this world Love overflows more than you think We become close and yet never hear how Everyone in the world keeps someone else in their thoughts A Synchronicity that wishes for distant happiness Therefore It seems that alone, alone we lose I can overcome even an unexpected sadness With a person to cry together with Forever if we love each other, each other Our hearts become one before we know it Bonding by chance with the adjoining person at the crosswalk The depression and The pain of the heart I’ve been saddled with Feel as though they’ve become 1 of 7.6 billion Surely everyone, everyone lives Suddenly I realize that I’m crying Tears fall without me Remembering the reason why It’s because of the person next to me, next to me Without exchanging words our hearts resonate of their own accord Share your love Harmonize Harmonize Harmonize For the sake of those who are crying, I too, Without noticing, want my tears to gently flow Category:Songs